X
by devilhunter37
Summary: Chemical X has always been a mysterious substance that has been forgotten and ignored. The world will finally learns it's purpose and Buttercup will be the first to change....


To satisfy your thirst for more evil than I have already injected into your poor little mind I  
  
have created this glorious gem. It's know to me as The Story of Fucked Up Stuff. But to  
  
you it shall be known as one thing, and that is this "X."  
  
Chapter 1: Only In Hell  
  
Before her lay her city, or what was left of it. The broken wastes of Townsville looked  
  
haunted. She didn't doubt they were. More people had died there than she could have ever  
  
imagined possible. It was a thing she could only deem possible in Hell. But she saw reality,  
  
and although unwillingly, accepted it for the truth.  
  
It was hard to do that though. Blossom was, as far as she could remember, only around  
  
17. Things like this were difficult. And if it weren't for her powers, she would have  
  
probably broken down years ago. When it had all begun. When Buttercup had been the  
  
first, the first to turn.  
  
It had surprised them all when it started happening. When the Chemical X turned out to be  
  
more than just, a gift. Somehow, she was one of the few to fight off the affects. She  
  
always feared it would one day happen. When her mind would be sacrificed to something,  
  
far more evil than anything she had ever seen, or ever felt. If it hadn't been for Ray, and  
  
her other friends, she doubted she'd have been able to fight it off.  
  
Ray's immunity to the change wasn't much of a surprise. All of his abilities were still  
  
mostly a mystery. Blossom credited the fact that 85% of his genetic make-up was  
  
Chemical X. So in reality, he was evil, but somehow he had control over it. He was  
  
balanced perfectly. A hybrid being that Blossom wished constantly she was. To contain  
  
something, something else. She had for some reason always considered herself a human  
  
being. But the reality was this, she wasn't human. She didn't think any part of her was. Ray  
  
often said her heart was human. But she wasn't sure. She couldn't tell if it was... Or if she  
  
even had a heart. The monsters her sisters had become had brought questions to her mind.  
  
Questions she didn't know the answers to.  
  
A few others had managed to survive the change as well. But Blossom doubted their  
  
staying power. Brick, Butch, Sean, Jacob, Kelly, and Amanda were the only ones besides  
  
Blossom and Ray to keep their... sanity in tact. Really, they weren't much of a resistance.  
  
They were just, surviving like the others. But they were looked upon as champions. Like  
  
they had done so much. How could you fight someone you still loved? Blossom found it  
  
difficult every time she saw her sisters. Sure killing spawnlings were easy as hell. All you  
  
had to do was rip out their heart and crush it. Who doesn't love doing that?!  
  
Blossom laughed softly and Ray turned to her. He smiled and she smiled back weakly. She  
  
turned her gaze back to the city before her and watched as a small flash of light lit up what  
  
used to be part of China Town. Ray stood and cracked his wrist and neck before drawing  
  
his blade.  
  
"Come on Bloss. Time to get dirty."  
  
Ray hopped over the low wall and slid down the steep hill of dirt. He rode it down like  
  
he'd down it a million times. Blossom hadn't kept track but she guessed that was about  
  
right. She checked her bow and made sure it worked before reaching back and thumbing  
  
through a number of arrows. She had around two hundred. She decided that would be  
  
enough before jumped over the wall and sliding down in a way similar to Ray. They both  
  
left up and landed on the street. Almost instantly spheres of light exploded from the  
  
darkness towards them. They jumped in separate directions and Blossom pulled down a  
  
pair of red sunglasses. Seven shapes appeared in the darkness and she smirked and her feet  
  
touch the dirt and she slid slightly. She reached down to steady herself and used her free  
  
hand to pull out a pair of arrows. She fired and the arrows flew through the air and  
  
pierced one of the shapes in two stops. A high pitched shrill echoed through the air and  
  
Ray jumped down on the shape and shoved his sword through its chest. A bright flash of  
  
light burst up around him as Ray reached out and clutched the beating heart and crushed  
  
it. Blossom spun and pulled out two more arrows and let them loose into the nearest  
  
shape. Blood splattered out and she drew a small dagger and leapt with a yell. She  
  
slammed it into the things chest and pulled it out and grabbed the heart off the tip. It felt  
  
similar to a squirming hamster when she gripped it. She clenched her teeth and she  
  
crushed it and felt blood ooze through her fingers. The thing in front of her scream and  
  
crumpled to the ground. High pitched wails surrounded them so quickly that Blossom and  
  
Ray almost didn't realize it. Ray turned to her and she nodded. They took off in separate  
  
directions. Although she hated separating it was necessary. Better for only one to die then  
  
both. Blossom leapt up into the air and rammed her finger tips into the side of a building.  
  
She climbed quickly, causing bits of rocks to fall to the ground. She looked down to see  
  
figures following her up the side. She climbed faster and faster until she reached the top.  
  
She pulled herself over the side and shouldered her bow. She took off and leapt off the  
  
side of the building and waved her arms around in the air as she slammed into the nearby  
  
rooftop. She pulled herself into a crouch and drew her bow looking around in the  
  
shadows. A beam of light came from nowhere and she leapt backwards. Rocks and small  
  
bits of energy flew around her as she seemed to move in slow motion. She crossed over  
  
the edge of the building and reached out for the edge. She fingers found a grip and she  
  
clung with one hand. She pulled out an arrow and waited. The sounds of footsteps neared  
  
and she closed her eyes. She rammed the arrow upwards and heard a scream. She used all  
  
her strength to throw her attacked over the edge. The thing plummeted to the ground  
  
wailing. But it didn't go without a fight. Energy balls flew up at her and collided into the  
  
side. She felt the side of the building give way and she felt the wind around her rushing  
  
upwards. Her mind went through countless scenarios of what would happen when she hit  
  
the ground. Her legs would break and she'd be torn to bits. Something would pierce a part  
  
of her body and it would be open season on her ass. She shuddered when she thought of  
  
what would happen if one of her sisters found her. She would be turned, something that  
  
she figured would painful. At least that's what she could figure from the constant screams  
  
off people who were turned.  
  
She shuddered as the image of tentacles sliding out of Buttercup's arms and entering the  
  
eyes off the person she was turning. Blossom could still remember that day.... When  
  
Buttercup had first changed....  
  
"Okay, everyone remember what to do?"  
  
Bubbles nodded and Buttercup sighed.  
  
"Yeah Blossom we do. You only told us like a hundred god damned times."  
  
"Shut up Buttercup: Until we get this scenario right we won't stop."  
  
"Fine, fine. Then let's get this hell over with."  
  
Blossom stood and turned to the mirrored window. She nodded to it and the Professor's  
  
voice came back.  
  
"Are you going to run through it again?"  
  
"Yes. But this will probably be the last time."  
  
"All right, loading scenario 7-B, lever 35. Mission begin."  
  
The room shimmered slightly and the world around them changed and suddenly became a  
  
vast desert. Wind swirled around the trio and an explosion erupted near them. They  
  
scattered and a dark shadow slammed into the ground. It stood and it's arms became  
  
bright red. Beams exploded flying towards the girls. They moved quickly and caused the  
  
beams to smash into each other. They all hit the figure from different sides confusing it  
  
and causing it to throw punches and kicks everywhere. Bubbles came up behind it and  
  
wrapped her legs around its neck and pulled herself backwards flipping the figure over and  
  
slamming it into the ground. Buttercup slammed into it's back hard and alternated  
  
ramming her elbows into it. She flipped and kicked off its back. Blossom was the last to  
  
hit and she assaulted the figure with a volley of beams. A smoldering crater remained and  
  
the figure was no where to be scene. The room cracked and disappeared and the girls  
  
cheered. The door opened and Ray stepped in grinning. He was wearing a VR suit and  
  
gave them a thumbs up.  
  
"Looks like you whipped my ass! Took ya long enough!"  
  
Blossom laughed and Buttercup chimed in.  
  
"Yeah well it would have been a lot quicker if Blossom could explain things better."  
  
"I explain fine you two just can't follow orders!"  
  
"I got your orders right here!"  
  
Buttercup laughed and dove at her sister tackling her over. The two rough housed for a  
  
while. Before Buttercup stood and proclaimed herself champion. He smiled however faded  
  
and she stumbled off of Blossom and held her gut. Her eyes glazed over and she hunched  
  
over using the wall for support. Ray stepped in quickly and put his hand on her back and  
  
tried to see what was wrong.  
  
"What's wrong Buttercup?"  
  
"Can't.... Can't breathe...."  
  
Buttercup started taking short raspy breaths and her skin began to crawl, literally.  
  
Thousands of small bumps moved across her face and arms and she snapped completely  
  
erect and let our a high pitched wail. The glass in the room shattered and the walls began  
  
to crack. her body began to convulse violently and she exploded with bright white light.  
  
Everyone stumbled backwards and finally the light dimmed down to reveal Buttercup  
  
standing still with her head down. Her hair was a mess around her face and hid her  
  
expression. Ray approached her carefully and reach out to touch her. Her head snapped up  
  
quickly to reveal her eyes. They were completely green. Her expression was blank and  
  
machine like. She brought her arm up to Ray's face and her head turned to the side  
  
slightly.  
  
"Buttercup?"  
  
She opened her mouth in a silent scream as the skin on her wrists ripped open and several  
  
tentacles exploded out. The tentacles slammed into Ray's face and pushed him back  
  
against the wall hard. Ceramic tiles flew everywhere and Ray's body convulsed heavily as  
  
she tentacles dug further into him. Blood splattered everywhere and Blossom became  
  
frantic. She jumped at Buttercup and tackled her to the ground. The tentacles left Ray and  
  
wrapped themselves around Blossom. Buttercup's expression didn't change as she  
  
slammed Blossom into the ceiling repeatedly. Ray slid down the wall and slammed into the  
  
ground and Bubbles knelt next to him.  
  
"Wake up Ray! Wake up!"  
  
Ray's eyes opened about half way and he spotted Blossom being slammed around. He  
  
staggered to his feet and clenched his fists. He leapt up and slammed his foot down into  
  
Buttercup's stomach. Her face twisted in pain and he reached down and grabbed her by  
  
the throat. He lifter her and tightened his grip. Her eyes narrowed and became bright  
  
green. The tentacles swerved and slammed into Ray's back hard. Blood splashed out and  
  
stained the white tiles of the room. But Ray didn't let go of her. He kept squeezing, trying  
  
to crush the life of whatever had possessed her. The tentacles dug and finally caused Ray  
  
to cry out in pain and loosen his grip. Buttercup saw her chance and used her free hand  
  
and back hand Ray across the room. He went through the broken window and slammed  
  
into a shelf of vials. It crashed down and buried him. Buttercup turned to Blossom and  
  
Bubbles. Blossom was struggling to keep herself conscious and Bubbles was backing  
  
away towards the door. Buttercup grinned and brought her arm back and shoved it  
  
forward. The tentacles flew towards Bubbles and wrapped themselves around her head.  
  
Bubbles cries were muffled as the tentacles completely engulfed her face. Buttercup jerked  
  
her arm and Bubbles was dragged along the ground towards her. Brining her up to her eye  
  
level Buttercup carefully examined Bubbles before smiling. Bubbles gasped slightly and  
  
spoke.  
  
"Please.... Don't Buttercup... Don't...."  
  
Buttercup turned her head to side slightly and smirked before lifting her other hand. She  
  
finally spoke, only her voice sounded echoed, and slightly far off.  
  
"This will only hurt for as long as you hold onto life."  
  
Bubbles screamed as Buttercup's fingers suddenly grew and rammed through Bubbles'  
  
eyes. Her high pitched screams and wails of pain were suddenly silenced. When Blossom  
  
finally woke later she found several frightening things. The Professor was dead, Bubbles  
  
was... gone, and Ray was in a coma. Blossom found later that Boomer had changed the  
  
same way Buttercup had and he had attacked his brothers. Somehow Brick and Butch  
  
managed to escape being turned. But so many didn't....  
  
Most of the city had been turned in a similar way. Into what really was still a mystery. The  
  
beings that inhabited Townsville now were definentely not human. Somehow Buttercup,  
  
Boomer, Bubbles, Leon, and Samantha were able to inject large amounts of Chemical X  
  
into victims and change them into, beasts. What you basically became was a bloodthirsty  
  
beast bent on one thing, killing things not like you and occasionally mating to produce  
  
more of your kind. It was sickening. To be turned you need to be immobilized and injected  
  
through the eyes. That's why all of the creatures were blind. Bubbles had somehow grown  
  
her eyes back, even though she was injected the same way.  
  
The thought of all those things was trivial as Blossom was expecting the end any moment.  
  
She closed her eyes and realized it was true. The end seemed to take longer when you  
  
knew it was coming. She suddenly felt something snag and she was jerked back violently.  
  
She looked around and saw she had somehow snagged her coat on a broken piece of the  
  
building. She blessed her amazing luck and rammed her fingers into the building side and  
  
climbed it back to the top. She sighed with relief when she felt something solid beneath her  
  
feet. She turned to run to the next rooftop when tentacles slammed into the ground in  
  
front of her. She jumped back and slid along the ground in a crouched position. She  
  
looked up to see Samantha land effortlessly. Her long blond hair billowed around her as  
  
her bright orange eyes gleamed. Blossom realized her luck had just ran out.  
  
"Fuck...."  
  
Ray leapt over the wall as it exploded from the force of the beams behind him. The blind  
  
beasts stumbled after him and leapt after him. Ray drew the blade and sliced a support  
  
section away from a building and it slammed down onto his pursuers. He didn't bother to  
  
assume they were dead, he knew the weren't. He took the time had bought as a sign from  
  
the heavens and turned to take off in a full sprint. He returned the blade to it's sheath and  
  
slid to a stop when he spotted something he so didn't want to find. Boomer was standing  
  
in the center of the street surrounded by countless bodies. Tentacles were snaking out of  
  
his arms and moving around inside a helpless woman in front of him. He wasn't turned her  
  
however, he was feeding. Ray staggered backwards and accidentally stumbled over a  
  
broken bike. It clattered loudly and Boomer looked up. His eyes flashed and he grinned.  
  
He moved forward with speed beyond imagination and scooped Ray up by the neck. Ray  
  
gagged as he felt Boomer tighten his grip as he studied him slowly. Ray smiled slightly and  
  
Boomer narrowed his eyes. Ray laughed and taunted him.  
  
"Come on ugly.. Do your worst."  
  
Boomer opened his mouth and a tentacle flew out and covered Ray's face. Ray screamed  
  
only it was muffled by the slimly side of the tentacle. Ray could feel his life being drained  
  
when suddenly two beams ripped through Boomer's side. Boomer dropped Ray and  
  
turned to meet his attackers. Butch and Brick dropped from the top of a building and  
  
slammed into the ground. The both stood slowly and Brick spoke.  
  
"Hey dumbass. How bout you come over here and we can tango."  
  
"Yeah just like old times Brother."  
  
Boomer's face became filled with anger and he threw his arms forward and hundreds of  
  
tentacles flew out towards the two. The dodged and the building ripped open as the  
  
tentacles snaked through the structure. Boomer whipped his arms at them both and Ray  
  
saw his chance. He drew his sword and rammed upwards slamming it through Boomer's  
  
back. Boomer's face became filled with shock and confusion. Ray had no idea if he had  
  
actually harmed him, no one had ever been able to harm anything besides a spawnling.  
  
Boomer's head turned completely around and looked Ray in the eyes. The eye's pleaded  
  
slightly but changed quickly as Boomer brought both his arms back and slammed his fists  
  
into Ray's head. Ray cried out and staggered back pulling out the blade. Boomer  
  
staggered forward and the wound sealed slightly. Boomer turned and cracked his  
  
knuckles. Ray readied himself and Boomer smirked. Brick and Butch slammed into  
  
Boomer from behind and sent him sprawling towards Ray's feet. Ray brought the sword  
  
above his head and rammed it down into Boomer's back. Boomer screamed and ripped  
  
himself off of the sword. He turned away and ran leaping up into the air and landing onto  
  
a rooftop. He turned and his eyes flashed brightly before he took off running and leaping  
  
away using the rooftops. Ray let out a long deep breath and used his sword as a crutch to  
  
keep himself from falling over. Brick and Butch moved over and helped him up. Brick  
  
grinned and spoke.  
  
"Looks like we came just in time eh?"  
  
"Haha. Yeah, he would have most like finished me off if you hadn't showed up. But who  
  
knows, I could've taken him."  
  
Butch laughed.  
  
"Yeah, is that why he was eating your face?"  
  
"Oh blow me.."  
  
They all laughed and Brick suddenly became serious.  
  
"Where is Blossom?"  
  
"We had to seperate. You know how it goes..... Look I'm worried too, but she is more  
  
than capable of handling herself."  
  
"What if she runs into Buttercup? We spotted her earlier."  
  
Ray's eyes narrowed and he stood completely despite his pain.  
  
"Do you have any CRI?"  
  
"Oh man, don't use that crap. It won't be good. Sides its for emergencies only and you  
  
know that."  
  
Ray turned to Butch and grabbed his by the shirt collar.  
  
"Give me the fucking CRI now or I'll break your neck."  
  
"Fine, fine but if you get an addiction we won't be holding you up."  
  
He dug in his pocket and pulled out two tablets. He handed it to Ray. Ray took it and  
  
forced himself to swallow it. He twitched slightly and straightened up. His eyes closed  
  
tightly and when he reopened them they had a slight red outline.  
  
"I'm going to look for her. See if you can round up any survivors. If we don't come back  
  
int two hours..."  
  
Brick grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"You'll be back. And the drinks will be on us."  
  
Ray smiled.  
  
"You're on."  
  
Ray nodded to them and turned back to the direction he had come from.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Uhm yeah, that's all I can write tonight. I might add more to this chapter and re-upload it.  
  
but this is what you get for right now. nigthmares chapter 8 is scheduled for tomorrow. let  
  
me know if you liked this kay... it's time for sleepy....zzzzzzzzzzzz 


End file.
